Twas a Rainy Day
by Miss Piggy 4004
Summary: It started with a storm. But that was just a reason...it really began with an invitation to walk home, then spiraled into something that neither of us will forget. May continue based off reviews...but complete for now.
1. Invite

Rain poured from the open sky. Thunder rang across the sky and the occasional lighting flashed across the sky. The wind beat mercilessly against the window, carrying the rain with it. It looked cold and it looked wet.

I shuddered at the thought of walking home, knowing I would have no choice but to wait at school until the rain stopped. But hopefully the heavy rain would cease and I could leave school. But for now, I glanced back to my teacher who continued to write on the chalkboard.

_I hate the rain...its just so wet and cold... I just hope the rain will let up by this afternoon...maybe then I can walk home._

"Bridgit, pay attention!" The snap of the ruler hitting my desk snapped me back. I sighed, taking one last glance at the falling rain before placing my head into my red paws, letting out a defeated groan.

"Class, if there is anything I have told you its that your natural element is important..." I rolled my eyes, another lecture about the elements. I felt another groan escape my lips, annoyed with repition of our teachers lesson. I turned my gaze, knowing that practically no one was listening as their own eyes wandered around the room. It was one thing to hear this lecture once or twice but she does this every time a storm is said to roll in.

"Psst. Bridgit. Bridgit." I turned my gaze to my right, seeing a pair of blue eyes staring at me. He ran a blue paw through his navy blue hair, stroking the yellow highlights as he waited for me to answer. I let a ember escape my mouth as I sighed.

"What Dax?" I huffed, brushing down my frizzy blonde hair.

"Wow, someone looks cranky today...rain not treating you well?" He let a smirk roll across his face as I huffed again.

"I'm a fire type... the rain _never _treats me well." His smirk faded.

"You mean you hate water?" His eyes shifted, a crazed twinkle gleaming in his blue eyes. I just tilted my head, my eyes narrowed, feeling my paws grip my desk tightly.

"Yeah...I guess." His eyes darted away, a frown formed on his face. He blinked, his paws tightened on his desk.

"Well, I'm hurt! And I'm sorry." I felt myself quirk an eyebrow.

"You hurt? Pfft, get real Dax. How could you be hurt? Just because I said I didnt like water?"

"Just look at me Bridgit. I'm a Vaporeon for arceus sake. But thats not the real reason... I'm really hurt because the most beautiful girl in school has just told me she hates my element. Water is my love!" I felt fire swirl inside my chest. I felt my ears pin back. A tingling sensation ran along my spine and up my paws. I couldn't tear away from him. He looked to me.

"Beautiful? Come on Dax, stop messing around."

"I'm not, why? What's the matter?" I couldn't tell him that the comments made me nervous. That anxious feeling was driving me nuts. I opened my mouth.

"I...uh..."

"Ya know, if you want to date me, all you have to do is say something." My cheeks burned. His eyes shifted and he leaned toward my ear.

"And if you want to kiss me, you don't have to say anything at all, just lean." My eyes widened.

I could feel myself drowning in the blood that rushed to my face.

"Since when are you so forward?"

"Since when are you so shy?"

"Seriously Dax..."

"I'm just kidding!" He mumbled something under his breath, his blue paw tapping against the desk. But in an instant it stopped.

"Geez, its just fun...I don't think anyone ever makes you blush." I gulped, knowing its too true. I never liked the feeling so I distanced myself...but Dax was different...he had been a childhood friend, and he had always been calm and easy going.

"And if you ignore the danger of opposite elements, you will die!" My teacher wailed. I gave another glance outside, seeing the rain had not let up. I jolted as someone touched my paw.

"Did you hear that, the teacher doesn't even want us together..." I heard him say, laughing a bit. I turned to Dax, his expression changing. He had looked nervous now and I smiled, feeling blood rush to my cheeks again.

"The teacher can't tell me what to do. So...you want me to walk you home?" I saw the gleam in his eyes with his offer. He had lived next to me for arceus only knows how long...but that was before he moved. Now he lived across town.

"You...want to walk me home? Don't you live across town?" Dax smirked.

"What too good for me to walk you home? Is the proud flareon going to explode if an old friend walks them home?" I rolled my eyes which he chuckled at.

"You don't just want to walk me home...what's in it for you?"

"The company of a pretty girl?" He smiled, to which I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but feel my heartrate spike and a laugh escape my lips.

"Smooth..." To which he smiled. His tail swished proudly at the comment.

"Just like the water I control." The bells rang and he quickly tapped my shoulder.

"So...later?" I smiled, pushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"Sure." I said as I ran off to my next class.

**Part of a two part one shot. I just want to see if you guys like this before I publish part 2. :) um...please review?**


	2. Kiss Her or I Will

"So. You asked Bridgit out huh?" Kieth tapped my shoulder as the final bell rang for the day. I felt a smile roll across my face, my blue paw running through my blue hair. A twinge of pink rushed onto my cheeks as I looked away.

"Nah man, I'm just walkin' her home." The leafeon stroked his green ears, his eyes what hint my curiously.

"Yeah and I'm a wailord... Come on man, we both know you don't see Bridgit as 'just a friend'. You practically drool over her every time she passes you."

"Well that's not true I-"

"You've only known her practically forever. It was really only a matter of time... I was putting money on it." I rolled my eyes, shoving my books in a locker and throwing my pack over my shoulder.

"I lived next to her. So what?"

"You used to walk home with her everyday...and do your homework and plan parties and were virtually inseparable. I know because every time I asked to come over, you were too busy with Bridgit."

"So she's my friend... Your point?" I muttered. I glanced out the main hallway window, seeing the rain softly pour. The sun was peaking through the clouds.

"Bridgit means something to you. I can tell by the way you look at her." I scoffed, swishing my blue tail as my paws tapped along the floor. I stood waiting for Bridgit.

"So what? It not like it means something to her..." I took a sip of the cold water from my plastic bottle. My eyes ran through the crowd looking for Bridgit.

_You should listen...he's right ya know._

"Don't believe me? Kiss her." I almost spit out the drink, coughing as I inhaled the water. The coughing fit ended and I eyed the leafeon with wide eyes. Is he insane!?

"I'm not going to do that."

"Why too afraid?" Rai came from behind me, crackling his paws loudly. I growled at the jolteon, he just knew how to get under my skin.

"Am not..."

"Then why not? Afraid of rejection Dax?" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Im not afraid, but this is Bridgit... simple... and she probably doesn't like me. Why would I even put myself in that situation?

"Well if you don't do it Dax...I will...and that's a promise." The jolteon chuckled, walking off with Kieth. Those two had been friends...not sure why, Rai was annoying. But my thoughts were pushed aside as two red paws wrapped around my neck.

"Hey you!" She called. I turned quickly, seeing her bright cherry red eyes.

"Hey! Ready to go?" I said, feeling my teeth nervously grind together.

"Of course I am! Besides the sun is finally coming out!" She said. She yanked my arm, and I gave one final glance to the leafeon and jolteon, who were snickering and smirking as we left.

**So no feedback? ^~^'**


	3. Playful Kisses

The sun danced across the wet concrete. The scent of wet cement filled my nose as we walked along. The sun hit my back, making me feel a bit safe.

"So...Bridgit. How's the play coming along?" I smirked. I was so passionate about that play.

_A Walk to Remember_

"I think I'm going to try out for the lead." He smirked.

"That confident in those pipes?" I laughed, pushing his blue shoulder.

"Hey come on! My singing isn't that bad!"

"I think you just want to kiss the boys." My face flushed as I glanced to his cocky grin.I could feel the patter of my heart as he brought up the romance.

"N-no. Look that's not true. I actually don't care about that." The rain had begun to downpour and I ran to a nearby tree, shielding myself from the rain.

"So you could just kiss a stranger? Anytime anywhere?" He asked shaking the water from his fur. I shielded my face with my red paw. The heat surged through me, a scarlet red resting on my cheeks.

"Pfft. Yeah, besides, its just a stage kiss...it doesn't mean anything." He grumbled something underneath his breath, flicking his tail as water fell on it.

"Well, at least Rai won't be the lead..." I could feel a curious grin run across my face.

"And why not? You going to try out or something?"

"If I did, I don't think you could kiss me." My ears flicked back.

"And why not?" I stopped as rain poured down harder, I didn't care about the coat or the opposite element. But the question made me burn. His blue eyes glanced to me as he grinned softly.

"Because we have a history... Can't ruin that right?"

"Well...yeah but...that can't be the only reason." I quipped. He had walked toward me.

"Well here another thing...someone bends. I can see it in your eyes that the kiss wouldn't mean anything...and that's a problem for me." I quirked a eyebrow. The rain grazed along my back, running down my glossy red fur. His ears pinned back, eyes darting for a moment.

"Why?" He leaned close, stopping as he was a centimeter away. I could feel his hot breath touch my lips, his eyes piercing my soul.

_Do it..._

"Because...it would mean something to me." I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for it. But it never came.

I shyly opened my eyes. A blush of embarrassment ran across my face.

"Er...uh...yeah. Um..." What he had said had already left my mind, but my heart still pounded.

"Besides Bridgit...you don't want to kiss me...huh?" He muttered as he turned to leave. I pursed my lips.

"..." I could speak, I had felt so tongue tied. Before I could say anything, we walked all the way home.

"This is your stop. Nice chatting Bridgit." He said as we walked onto my pourch. I sighed, not sure of what to say.

"Y-yeah...you too..." He turned to leave.

"What...does that mean your going to try out? For the part of Landon, I mean." He rolled his blue eyes, gesturing for me to walk toward him.

I stood, the rain hit my head again. I gazed to him, and he leaned in again. I could feel my heart quicken, leaning toward him myself. As we were a centimeter apart he stopped againn.

"This is going to answer that question." And he closed the gap between us, his paws pushed forward and his lips crashed onto mine. I shut my eyes, sighing at how everything had faded away. He was so kind, so smooth around me, it was a comforting feeling to know he had felt this way.

I pushed against him, stepping on his toes lightly. He pulled away, leaving me a bit breathless at the sudden action. He blinked, his face darkening as his ears pinned back. His eyes darted away as if he was afraid of what I might say.

"I...I'm sorry Bridgit. We were just talking and I was being stupid! I don't want our friendship to suffer and we could just forget this happened. I didn't mean for that to happen I was just-" I pulled him close, kissing him without really thinking. I liked the fireworks that went off in my head and the rapid beating of my heart when he was near. I could feel his muscles relax as I backed away.

"Oh...so...I..." He muttered, a smile growing on his face.

"I expect to see you at tryouts..." He backed away stumbling, stuttering to himself.

"I-I...uh... U-um...w-will d-do." I smiled as he stumbled into the tree.

"B-bridgit?" I heard Dax call. I turned seeing him smile.

"Hm."

"So...are we?" I rolled my eyes giving a swift nod.

"Yes Dax..."

"What will we tell our friends...?" I smirked.

"Tell them...it started on a rainy day." He smiled, flicking his blue tail as I swooned. This started on a rainy day, and I won't forget it anytime soon.

**Finish? Don't finish? You guys can let me know. But for now...its done.**


End file.
